Sales of a particular product or service may be based upon how well that product or service is marketed to a consumer. One form of marketing is an offer, for example, a coupon or rebate, typically in paper form, for a discount toward the product or service. Some offers may be retailer specific, for example, only redeemable for the discount at a particular retailer, while other offers may be product specific from a manufacturer and redeemable at any retailer.
A coupon or rebate, for example, while typically in paper form, may be in digital form and may be referred to as a digital promotion or offer. A digital promotion may be selected or “clipped” via a mobile phone and saved to a digital wallet for redemption at a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, for example, or post-transaction. A typical coupon or rebate is applicable to a given product and has a redeemable value that may vary based upon the quantity of a given item, for example, brand of item, size of the product in terms of packaging, and/or the price point of the given item. A typical coupon or rebate may also be redeemable only at a given retailer and/or within a threshold time period.
To make a payment toward a product or service, for example, at a POS terminal, a physical card or cash may be presented. Alternatively, a mobile payment and digital wallet service may be used, which may permit a user to make a payment through an application and without presenting a physical payment card (i.e., using contactless payment POS terminals). Most mobile payment and digital wallet services operate with POS terminals that have contactless payment capabilities, while some do typically require specific programming for a given service.